


When Arashi discovers Livejournal: The Discovery

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: What will happen if Arashi discovers Livejournal?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written form the POV of Matsumoto. I trying to learn English. Any mistakes please forgive!

It was Sho who took the plunge first.

Nino has entered the greenroom early one day to find Sho staring intently at his laptop screen. Which surprised Nino, because it was early in the morning, and Sho would usually be reading his usual dose of newspapers and drinking his usual cup of coffee.

Nino tip toed over to where the older man was sitting and shoved his face in front of the computer screen, obstructing Sho’s view.

“Hey!” An enraged Sho yelled as he scrambled to hit the spacebar to pause the video.

“Shiyagre? Since when do you watch our shows? Wow I didn’t know you watched our shows too… wait, why are you watching it without sound?” Nino asked with a bewildered look as he noticed that there was no earphones connected to the laptop.

“Erm I…” Sho stammered as he struggled to think of an explanation.

“Wait, why are there words below…?” Nino said as he stared at the row of words at the bottom of the video.

“English words? Eh? Subtitles? In English?” Nino exclaimed as he tried to read out the words.

“Erm yeah… you know… I was thinking I should try and improve my English,” Sho said, his face still red with embarrassment.

“Ah huh, go on, what’s there to be embarrassed about?” Nino asked.

“And then I thought about how I could learn English… and then I struck upon the idea to try and learn it the way our foreign fans learn Japanese…” Sho continued.

“Which is?” Nino prompted.

“Which is… by watching Arashi shows,” Sho finished.

“You mean, by watching fan subbed Arashi shows,” Nino corrected.

“Yes that…”

“So instead of… learning Japanese by listening to us speak, you are reading the subs to learn English and understanding the English by listening to ourselves?” Nino asked in amusement.

“Yup!” Sho replied cheerfully. “Same but opposite!"

“Do you know that,” Nino said as he crossed his arms, “You’re be getting those fans into HUGE trouble if our managers or the jimusho finds out about this?”

“Well I will be careful!” Sho protested.

“I don’t call watching it openly in our greenroom careful,” Nino frowned.

“Fine, I’ll only watch it at home next time ok?” Sho promised.

 

The last thing Sho expected what for Nino to call him that night to ask where he got the videos from.

“Oh, I got them from livejournal. There’s a bunch of communities you can join, but some have strict requirements…” Sho explained helpfully.

“Requirements? What sort of requirements?” Nino asked.

“Oh the usual you know, like post counts and comments and stuff…”

“That’s so troublesome!” Nino complained.

“Well it can’t be helped… they are afraid of irresponsible people streaming their videos and stuff, since as you know, this isn’t exactly legal…” Sho replied.

“Mou… I’ll just join those that don’t have requirements then…” Nino muttered.

“Ah but the best ones don’t come from there…” Sho was quick to refute Nino.

“How on earth am I supposed to meet those requirements then?” Nino demanded.

“Oh just post something random. And you can read some fics to get your comments. Those can help you improve your English too…” Sho said with a smirk. “And I know just the right fics to recommend to you.”

“Fine fine,” Nino replied, “What your username by the way, I’ll add you or something when I make my account.”

“TheodoreSakurai,” Sho replied.

“What! You used your real name?” Nino gulped.

“What’s wrong? It’s the fandom, everyone is calling themselves some variation of our names… it’s perfectly normal to use our real names,” Sho explained.

“Oh is it?” Nino asked. “True, I’ve never exactly been to see our online fandom before. What’s with the Theodore anyway?”

“Erm, I don’t know. Some fan says I look like Theodore, he must be some actor or famous person or something? How would I know? I was just looking for a random nickname to use,” Sho answered.

There was a pause in the line before Nino finally replied, “Sho, I think I know who Theodore is, I’ll send you a photo.”

With that, Nino put down the phone.

 

 

5 minutes later when Sho finally got the email from Nino…

An enraged cry could be heard in the neighbourhood…

“WHAT! DID SOMEONE JUST SAY I LOOK LIKE A CHIPMUNK?!?!??!!”

Sho quickly typed out a message of protest to Nino. Sho got a reply almost immediately.

‘To be honest, I think you look more like Alvin than Theodore’.

Sho threw his phone against the wall.

 

 

When ‘Shothechipmunk’ friended ‘TheodoreSakurai’, Sho did not friend him back.

 

 

Nino was immensely glad that Sho was not around as he read the fics. They were good writers, he could tell that. If there being a word (or a few words) he did not know in every sentence was a good gauge. Nonetheless, despite having to spend more time reading off the translations of words on Google than reading the fic, Nino soldiered on. He was determine to find out what caused Sho to smirk oh so lustfully. He was duly rewarded when the explicit scenes came. He was treated to a visual explosion of vibrators and dildo when he tried to look up the words on Google. His manhood stood to attention immediately, and he was so ready to give Sho a bad pounding if only the man was right beside him. Never mind that in the fic it was Sho who topped. Not that Nino really understood the fic anyway. But sadly Sho was not around. Nino could only make do with stroking himself as he imagined Sho's face glistening with sweat as he pounded hard and fast into the older man.

 

 

Matsumoto joined in the game later when he found out what the duo have been up to. He was not going to lose out ever. He resolved to improve his English, he won't ever lose to that little brat.

 

 

Sho was scanning through his friend feed when something caught his eye. He clicked on the link and started reading.

 

 

>   
>  Title: Sho Beautiful  
>  Note: Written form the POV of Matsumoto. I trying to learn English. Any mistakes please forgive!  
>  Rating: R
> 
> "Sho beautiful" I whispered.
> 
> I unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the grey tank top underneath. Who the hell wear tank top in such hot summer weather but the greatest tank top lover in Arashi? I thought.
> 
> I want to rip his tank top off and reveal the muscle body below, but then Sho stopped me and took it off by himself. He didn't want his shirt to be spoiled.
> 
> Next was his shorts. The kaki colored shorts that he loves to wear in summer. That has to be gone too. Inside, a green and blue pair of boxers was revealed. Checkered. It was a present from Aiba.

 

 

 

 

 

Sho gasped as he read that. That sounded so much so like what he wore just last week. And the green and blue checkered boxers WAS a gift from Aiba. God. What in the world was this? With bated breath he read on.

 

 

>   
>  I pushed the boxers down and saw his white, fleshy butt. So smooth! He penis was already very excited. I eagerly take it in my mouth.
> 
> "Maaachhhaannn" he moaned my name over and over again.
> 
> Finally I taste his seeds in my mouth. It taste good. So good. Salty and with a very nice favor. I love it so much. I kiss him to let him taste it himself.
> 
> "Taste like acorns" he said.

 

 

 

 

Sho was breathing really hard by now. He remembered that one drunken night when he said he thought seeds tasted like acorns and how the rest of Arashi couldn't stop teasing him for months.

 

>   
>  I laugh and then poke a finger up his ass before pushing right in. He screamed but I just laughed and started moving.

 

 

 

 

Sho never got to read the rest of the fic, because a lustful Matsumoto was breathing down his nape and taking in his scent.

"Do you like it?" Jun whispered.

"Like what...?" Sho stammered as he felt his cheeks burning up.

"That fic. My fic." Jun stated.

Sho nearly choked on his saliva.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Jun asked. "We are privileged to be able to turn fiction into reality. Let's see what boxers you are wearing today."

No time was wasted. Off came the clothes and the underwear. 'If only we could change so fast during concerts,' Jun thought, 'They wouldn't need to make those special easy-to-remove costumes for us.'

Sho pushed Jun down on his knees and grabbed his hair as Jun's eager mouth opened wide to accept the hard penis that was already dripping with pre-cum. Sho shivered as Jun sucked and locked his hard length. To top it off Jun was massaging his balls in one hand and grabbing his ass with the other.

"Hmmmuffuffufff," Jun muttered something unintelligible.

Sho couldn't blame him though. Who could speak properly when they have a huge cock stuck in their throat?

 

Sho moaned as the ass massaging stopped and Jun dragged him closer to the sofa by the cock and balls. Jun rammaged a hand in his bag before he finally found the bottle of lube. Unscrewing the lid with one hand, he squeezed a liberal amount on his fingers before inserting them into Sho's ass. One finger, followed by a second. Jun expertly dug his fingers into Sho's prostate. Sho screamed as Jun hit his pleasure spot. He instinctively thrust his hips back and forth, causing Jun's fingers to dig even harder into his prostate.

 

Sho let out an animalistic cry that vaguely sounds like 'Maa-chan' as hot liquid exploded into Jun's mouth. Jun greedily sucked in every single drop, only to make Sho eat it back himself as he kissed Sho.

"Does it taste like acorns?" Jun whispered as he positioned himself behind Sho this time.

Having already prepared Sho thoroughly before, Jun did not hesitate to push right into Sho. In and out he moved, pounding on Sho relentlessly and not even giving the older man a chance to catch his breath. He had been dreaming about this everyday now, ever since he wrote the fic. Now he finally had a chance to fulfill it. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping and cries of pleasure, so it was unsurprising that neither of them noticed with three new comers entered the room.

"Mou Jun, couldn't you have at least waited for me?" Nino complained as he quickly stripped himself. Seeing the discarded bottle of lube by the side, he picked it up and smeared a liberal amount on his fingers. Nino gingerly positioned his fingers behind Jun's ass, and his aim must have been good because the next time Jun withdrew his hips all the way back, he impaled himself on Nino's fingers.

Jun let up a yelp of surprise as he felt Nino's fingers going in. More and more fingers were inserted as Jun continued his pounding.

"Ufffffffffff!" Jun cried in pleasure as the skinny fingers was replaced by something substantially bigger. Jun and Nino moved in unison as they pounded into the respective hole.

 

Meanwhile, Aiba and Ohno had stripped off too, and a blissful look was plastered on Ohno's face as Aiba sucked him off.

"Maa-kun, inside.... now!" Ohno commanded as Aiba started teasing his eager hole.

Aiba released his lollipop with a pop as he got ready to penetrate Ohno.

"Let me ride you," Leader commanded again as he pushed Aiba down onto the floor with his muscular arms.

"Ahhhhh..." Ohno sighed in pleasure as he slowly bore down into Aiba's length.

His ass was tight from the lack of use and he panted as he took the large length in. Just the fullness itself was enough to make him explode with pleasure.

"Move!" Aiba whined as he tried to grind his hips upwards.

Ohno didn't need to be told a second time as he started pushing himself up and down. Slowly at first, but faster and faster. Masaki joined in too, grinding and thrusting his hips in ecstasy.

 

Sho swore that all five of them had their minds telepathically linked, because he has just seen Ohno release his white load all over his tan, sculpted stomach when his eyes went white and he released as well. A hot squirt up his ass followed by two contented sighs behind him assure him that Jun and Nino has also released their load. He never knew that after eating, sleeping, brushing teeth and bathing together, cuming together would be the next on the list.

 

Sho laid on the floor as he caught his breath. Over at the other side of the room, Ohno had just gotten up to reveal a fully naked Aiba who was also panting on the floor. Sho feasted his eyes of Aiba's naked, sweating body. He mentally traced over the mark on Aiba shoulder before he could restrain himself no more. Somehow those marks never fail to excite Sho. He tried to search for the bottle of lube Jun used earlier but it was no where to be found, sighing, Sho went over to his bag and took out his own before going to Aiba.

 

Aiba was already waiting eagerly for him. He had turned on his side and gave Sho full view of this perfect, round ass. Sho wasted no time as he dripped a generous amount of lube onto Aiba's crack before using a finger to rub them into Aiba's hole. He could hear Aiba's breath getting more and more rapid as he scissored his rear. When Sho was finally satisfied with his work, he carefully inserted his length up Aiba's ass, moaning in pleasure as the tight and hot flesh closed around his manhood.

 

To say that Jun was angry at Nino for sneaking up from behind to top him was an understatement. Luckily for Nino, he was in too much pleasure earlier to stop. Unluckily for Nino, they have now stopped, and he knew exactly how to get his revenge. Grabbing Nino's skinny waist, he struggled to hold him still as Nino tried his best to break free. The struggle continued on for a while before Jun finally decided that he was not going to be able to top an unwilling Nino on his own.

"Leader, help me out will you?" Jun finally sighed as he admitted defeat.

He had been reluctant to ask for the older man's help, knowing that everything comes with a price. But still, he would willingly give up his ass to Leader any day.

 

Nino knew all hope was lost the moment Jun cried for Ohno. Together the both of them put him on all fours, and Ohno held him there as Jun prepared Nino. Despite all of Nino’s protest and resistance, he could not help but let out a loud moan as Jun inserted his fingers into his ass and started massaging his prostate. Nino let out a little yelp when Jun inserted his little soldier up his ass. All his earlier reluctance were forgotten as soon as Jun starting moving and all Nino could do was moan weakly in pleasure has he enjoyed the sensation of being filled up to the hilt.

 

Sensing that Jun won’t be having any more trouble from Nino, Ohno wasted no time in collecting his reward from Jun. He insert one, two then three fingers into the younger man’s butt. Feeling adventurous, he inserted a forth and watched in amusement as he watched Jun shudder and slow down his pace. Finally, Ohno decided he had enough of the teasing and replaced his fingers with his cock in a flourish. For the second time that day, Jun found himself sandwiched between two men as Ohno pounded him from behind while he pounded hard on Nino.

 

It was Nino who ran out of stamina first. He came all over his little tummy before collapsing limply and abruptly on the floor, causing Jun to groan in displeasure as his cock sprung free of its constrains. Behind him however, Ohno continued pounding in at a rapid pace and Jun was soon moaning with pleasure again.

 

Over at the other side of the room, Sho and Aiba were both spent, and they lay side by side, naked on the cold hard floor, with Sho hugging Aiba from behind.

 

As Ohno continued pounding into Jun’s sensitive spot, Jun felt his vision getting more and more blur behind it finally exploded in a screen of white stars as he achieved his orgasm. Jun would too have collapsed onto the floor if not for that fact that Ohno held his waist tightly and continued pounding relentlessly. Despite his prostate getting hit over and over again, Jun was spent. Age was certainly catching up to him. Perhaps that and the lack of sleep. As Jun’s orgasm wore off, Ohno’s continuous pounding was starting to hurt. It felt like eternity before he finally felt the familiar sensation of hot liquid spilling into his ass that Jun knew he could have some relief.

“God leader…” Jun moaned.

“Why do you have so much stamina?” Jun asked as he rubbed his sore and bruised ass.

“Oh really?” Ohno replied as he looked down his still twitching junior.

Ohno looked around the room for a possible candidate, but sadly as unable to find any. Jun was completely spent, and Nino seems to have fallen asleep. Meanwhile Sho and Aiba looked so comfortable in each other’s embrace that he couldn’t find the heart to break them up.

“Mou…” Ohno groaned as he started stroking his member. Ohno stroked himself to satisfaction before he finally started putting on his clothes.

“Come on guys, get up!” Ohno commanded. “Filming starts in less than an hour and I expect staff to be coming to the greenroom soon, we need to get dressed and clean up!”

The rest of the boys groaned as the slowly got off the floor. Ohno tossed each of them their clothes and some tissue.

“Oh gosh.” Sho said as he looked around the room. “What the heck just happened?”

“I think it’s what our fans would call an ‘orgy’ Sho,” Nino informed him helpfully.

“OR-GEE-EH? What’s that?” Aiba asked innocently.

“It’s what we just did you baka!” Jun replied as he smacked Aiba in the head.

“Ow!” Aiba yelped in protest.

“Oh shut up, I’m not even put on my rings yet!” Jun muttered.

“Erm… should we clean up the floor a little?” Sho asked as he looked at the lube and semen all over the floor. “What on earth would the cleaners think?”

The rest laughed as they started wiping away the evidence of their little party.

 

When they were finally done and sitting down on their usual seats pretending that nothing happened earlier, Nino finally spoke up.

“So J, when are you going to write another fic?” He asked.

“Eh, how did you know that it was me?” Jun asked, surprised.

“Because it can’t be Sho, and it wasn’t me, and Ohno and Aiba can’t even write properly in Japanese, let alone in English…” Nino stated.

“And the boxers was a dead giveaway Jun.” Nino added.

“Damn it!” Jun swore as he smacked his forehead. “I knew I shouldn’t have put that it!”

“It’s fine though Jun-chan!” Aiba chirped happily. “No one else would know it was true but us! Right Leader?”

Ohno merely nodded absentminded as Aiba continued, “Ne next time, can I be in the fic too? And and… forget about English, just write it in Japanese ok? Else I can’t read it!”

Jun groaned as he pretended to ignore Aiba.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Ohno replied as he snapped out of his daze.

“You should write more Jun. Not that I actually care about what you write. Just make sure to invite everyone to the party.” Ohno said with a smirk. “We’ll be waiting for your next fic Junnie!”

 

 

The AD watched with concern as all five members walked really slowly, wincing occasionally even, to the studio. ‘They must have been rehearsing too hard for their Hawaii Blast concert…’ He thought as he shook his head. ‘It’s tough being Arashi ne…'


End file.
